None the wiser
by calloutyoru
Summary: Caught between the blue of day and the blue of night, Kagami is still none the wiser. [AoKagaKuro]
1. Predicament of the Tiger

**Title**: None the wiser

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Rating**: M

**Setting**: In universe, sometime during and/or post Winter Cup.

**Spoilers/warnings**: Vague references to the Winter Cup matches (no match result spoilers, though). Largely manga-based. BL content.

**_Thankyouxiemercitackarigatougracias:_** EudaimonArisornae, for beta-reading & support.

**A/N**: This is a sequel to _'Kisses are a better fate'_ (picking up after the events in 'Kiss 016-017'). Reading the prequel is not a must to enjoy this story however. It'll have the same structure in the sense I'm rather writing [linked] short stories; the idea being that each part will have a sort of standalone-ish worth~ anyways, if you'd find some references to the past odd or out of place it's most likely because I'm alluding to what took place in the prequel. (or I'm just not making sense lol, in that case - PM me ;D)

I hope you will like this! :]

* * *

**. . .**

~Predicament of the Tiger~

* * *

"N-no… that's reckless… leave him... hmm... don't attack! It's an evident case of bait and bleed... wait for Masamune..." Hyuuga Junpei muttered incoherently in his sleep.

His ramblings, Kiyoshi Teppei's occasional mumbles (sounding suspiciously like '_mm peaches'_), and the combined sleeping sounds of the rest of the Seirin High basketball team filled the club room. From outside the building, the muffled sounds of distant traffic could be heard, a soft hum to manifest the fact that Tokyo was never truly quiet, nor completely asleep.

It had never bothered Kagami before.

He was hardly the insomniac type. Rather, he would fall heavily asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, regardless of location and circumstances. Hence, the fact he presently could not find any peace whatsoever was all new to him; a mystery of sorts, even.

The red-haired teen shifted his head a little, sighing as his eyes swept over the dim room, catching only the darkly outlined silhouettes of his teammates spread about randomly on the floor on makeshift futons.

_How the hell did it come to this?_

Running a hand over his face, Kagami was hit by a lightning-clear memory flash of Aida Riko's excited face as she declared they would be staying in the gym all Saturday in order to up their abilities as a team to the max. Kagami suspected it was only an excuse to have them work themselves to death. They had been pressing their physical abilities to the utmost all day, only to be forced to watch innumerous basketball videos and strategy charts and whatnot until they went positively cross-eyed, and practically lacked the stamina and willpower to even make it home.

"_Not a problem! You'll sleep in the gym! That way you'll preserve your stamina and we'll continue tomorrow as soon as you wake up!"_

Was what she had said. Kagami sighed inwardly. Not that he minded the training or anything, nor did he particularly care about where he was sleeping. It was just this tiny detail, that now—when it came down to it—he just could not do it.

It did not matter that coach had taken #2 with her (to his immense relief), he still felt uneasy. There was a presence more unsettling than that monstrous little furball still in the room, after all. Kagami squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to breath slow and deeply.

Luckily, several futons and sleeping boys were separating him from Kuroko, and even when he strained his eyes he could not really make out his form in the darkness behind the others. He really was quite small. On the flipside, he usually had no trouble spotting his shadow at all.

Kagami frowned in slight irritation. He had a nagging suspicion that _that _seemingly pointless detail might be keeping him awake, too; that he could not tell exactly where Kuroko was. He was evidently _there_, breathing the same air as him, yet not within his field of vision—and it kind of irked him.

_Get the hell out of my head already!_

Clenching his fists under the cover, Kagami concentrated hard at directing his thoughts elsewhere; anywhere but that place, really. That place his brain cells had taken a shameless liking to, where they persistently struggled to go; for no apparent reason but to take a stroll amongst the blue and the incongruity.

"Damnit"_, _Kagami cursed under his breath.

Life must be out to get him. As though it was not bad enough he had been having _serious _lapses of concentration on the basketball court lately. He tended to become pathetically preoccupied with less-than-innocent inner visions as soon he caught sight of flashes of pale skin, slender hips and sweat-dampened light blue hair. Not to speak of the fact he could not take a proper shower after practise anymore, without forcing his eyes shut and pretend to be in a ridiculous hurry in order not to glimpse...

_For fuck's sake._

It did not work at all. His mind was revolting and this familiar, inescapable warmth was slowly creeping up his loins. It was really fucking untimely, and he knew it, yet he could not help but secretly marvel at the delectable tingles. Just little bit...

_No! Hell, I need to just go to sleep and everything..._

"...'tis Sanada you want...hum... no, it'll backfire...pineapples?"

_Shut up Captain! _

Jerking the cover over his head, Kagami twisted on the futon, turning his back to the sleepy mumbles about Sengoku warlords and whatever other rubbish was tumbling out of Hyuuga's mouth—only to find himself face to face with something far more aggravating.

A shadowy figure was squatting next to his futon, his oval-shaped eyes impassively staring down his very soul. Kagami instinctively scuffled backwards, heart in throat and an impending sense of panic rising in his chest as he regarded his teammate's shadowed face.

"Kuroko?!" he burst in a half-choked voice, restrained only by the acute awareness of their sleeping teammates and the red lights in his head, blinking madly. This was really not a good time and Kuroko was _way too close_.

The blue-haired boy regarded him unblinkingly for another beat. Kagami could not discern his facial expression well in the dark, save for a faint gleam in his eyes, but he had an inkling there was not much except the ordinary blankness going on. What Kuroko did next required less sharp night vision, however.

Casually lifting the covers, the smaller boy calmly crawled in under them, placing his head on Kagami's pillow as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Like, he had just leisurely been walking about, looking for a suiting place to nap and—_voilà_—there it was. By chance, it just happened to be Kagami's futon. Kagami inhaled shakily.

_This is bad._

Someone was shifting on their futon beside them, groaning in his sleep. Glancing warily about the room, Kagami could feel his entire body stiffen in alarm. He looked down on Kuroko's face. The boy looked perfectly tranquil, his shut eyes and the softness of his facial lines only just visible in the dimness. If Kagami did not know better, he would have thought the little bastard had already gone to sleep.

"What're you doing?" he ground out quietly between his teeth as he slid back under the covers in a way he thought unassuming and discreet, maintaining a respectable distance between himself and the other boy. Well, as respectable as could be, seeing how they were sharing a single-sized futon.

"Sleeping," Kuroko replied in a subdued, yet characteristically dull voice.

"I got that, damnit," Kagami growled lowly. "I meant—why here?! You've got a futon of your own, haven't you?"

"I have," Kuroko agreed.

"Then what the hell's wrong with that one?"

"It's not very comfortable." Kuroko opened one eye to look at Kagami innocently. "I figured Kagami-kun's would be softer and warmer and bigger."

"Why the hell would you think that?!" Kagami whispered angrily, barely able to contain his voice as heat was rushing to his face. He was _not_ hearing that just now, he was certainly not being lead astray by that choice of words—it was just not happening.

"Well," said Kuroko monotonously. "Isn't it?"

"I—", Kagami began, but was silenced as a hand was placed between his legs, gently grabbing the outlines of his semi-erected cock through the fabric of his sweatpants, in a totally matter-of-factly way.

_Oh._

_God._

_Damn._

Kagami could not suppress a startled little yelp as blood shot through his veins with embarrassing force.

"Thought so," Kuroko mumbled in a point-blank sort of manner, removing his hand.

Kagami was endlessly thankful for the darkness of the room, knowing he was a furiously blushing mess at this point. He was sure he could hear someone turn on their mattress again, but the sound seemed oddly far off, muted in a disturbing way as his pulse pounded with deafening force within his head.

_No good, no good—no good at all._

"What're—fuck, you need to go, Kuroko," he whispered urgently, mustering up all his wavering willpower in order to provide his arms with some strength as he pushed the smaller boy away from him. "Go back to your own damn futon already."

"Why?" wondered Kuroko, making no signs of either complying or resisting the arms pushing lamely at his chest. Rather, he just placidly crawled back under the covers as soon as Kagami gave up (he had to, since his hands were tingling and burning with intolerable heat after touching the little devil).

"Why? I don't know... Just, you can't stay here, damnit. Please, just go back now," Kagami pressed, a notion of panic now clearly audible in his hoarse whispering voice.

"I don't wanna."

Kagami's brain went on standby for a second.

"You—you don't _wanna_?" he repeated incredulously, almost forgetting to whisper. "The hell does that mean?!"

"It means I wanna stay with Kagami-kun," Kuroko offered simply, moving in even closer to him, his small hands grasping Kagami's upper arm as he gave him a long look from under his ruffled bangs. "Can't I?"

The fucking coup de grâce.

_I'm dead._

Kagami rolled over on his back.

"For fuck's sake," he mumbled exasperatedly, as he ran a hand over his intensely burning face. "I don't care. Do whatever the hell you want, just... Just keep a little distance, will ya."

He was half-expecting another 'why' at this, but Kuroko chose another, new way of completely dismissing his wishes. Wordlessly, the little brat snuggled up close to him, contentedly burying his face in the space between his neck and collarbone. The warm gust of his breath effortlessly forced itself in under Kagami's skin, sending butterflies on rampage down his stomach. A small hand was casually placed upon his chest, more or less burning a hole through his t-shirt; Kagami felt as though it was touching the raw, bolting essence of his heart dead on, and he trembled.

He trembled in torment.

He trembled in delight.

"Kagami-kun smells good," Kuroko mumbled into his neck, his soft lips grazing the sensitive skin just under his ear as they moved. Kagami wanted to say something; possibly curse him, possibly tell him likewise—the faint vanilla-scent was immensely pleasing and unbearable at the same time—but he found talking was not within his capability anymore.

Kuroko's hand lightly pressed down, and Kagami was convinced he must be feeling his heart thundering under his palm, as he himself was painfully aware of its excessive somersaulting. If the other boy noticed however, he made no sign of it, as he slowly let his hand slide further down the redhead's chest.

Kagami was unconsciously holding his breath as Kuroko's hand played with the hem of his t-shirt for a vibrant moment, before insouciantly snaking its way in and under the layer of cotton. Carefully, yet somewhat eagerly, the little hand traced the taut muscles of his abdomen and chest; a smouldering heat following in the wake of his silky fingertips, setting fire to Kagami's skin. His nipples stiffened in a totally embarrassing way as Kuroko's fingers curiously brushed over them. It was ethereal in all the wrong ways.

_Fuck, I need to tell him to stop or else this is gonna..._

A velvety, warm little tongue lapped at his neck. Kagami's breath hitched in his throat again and a part of him just could not stand it, while the other whole-heartedly loved it and this was torture, this was hell. _No?_ Kuroko licked the skin on his neck wet and screaming in sensation-overload. His hand was once more wandering towards _that_ place.

_It needs to stop._

Tentative fingers conveyed the boldest of touches. Kuroko's hand was tracing the outlines of his erection through the fabric of his pants once more, lightly, yet with the same unapologetic air as he did everything else. Kagami could not help but let out a shaky breath at the touch, turning his blushing face away from the other boy and squeezing his eyes shut.

_I can't do it. I can't stop it. I can't..._

Unconcerned, the smaller boy ran his tongue down his now fully exposed neck, kissing and licking a scorching trail along his neckline while slowly rubbing his hand over that aching area a little bit harder. Kagami groaned inwardly, wanting more and less at the same time.

_...I can't take it._

"Kuroko..." he whispered, huskily, quietly—barely audible. Kuroko fingers closed briefly around him, squeezing tauntingly through the fabric, sending shivers dancing along his spine and blood to rush more, _harder_. Kagami could feel him smiling into his neck, intermitting the sweetly torturous tongue assault for a moment.

"What is it, Kagami-kun?" he whispered against his skin, lips and voice filled with vibrant tingles.

Face still turned away, cheeks still incessantly burning and eyes still shut—Kagami ground out the most embarrassing thing he had said in his entire life (the 'he's my brother'-line coming in as a close second).

"Just... just _touch_ me already."

What was worse; what had been meant to come out as a command sounded much more like a breathless plea.

_Kill me now._

He could feel Kuroko smiling again, and his head spun; he could not decide whether it was courtesy of the utter mortification or the waves of consuming arousal passing over him. The time to reflect upon in was sparse. Small, surprisingly sharp, canines were sinking into the delicate skin of neck, biting down gently while playful fingers strayed downwards. They traced the shape of his hipbones teasingly, just above the waistband of his boxers, before slipping under the fabric.

Kagami had to bite down on his arm in order not to moan out loud as Kuroko's fingers wrapped around him. He was so embarrassingly hard, and a part of him just wanted to die—while the other was ridiculously keen on living. The direct contact was mind-splitting, the soft fingers running along his throbbing arousal so impossibly tender and blunt at the same time, he could hardly bear it.

_It's too damn good._

In a daze of growing, raging lust and the vague sense of affright coming with it, Kagami realised that he probably would wake up the entire room if this went on for much longer. He half-heartedly cursed his stupidity, his demand to be touched had been downright idiotic and now it was too late. Pandora's bloody box was wide open, was it not? _And I love it, damn damn damn._ The smaller boy's breathing seemed a little shallow against his neck now, Kagami distantly noted, before the hand started to slowly stroke him and coherent thinking dwindled into nullity.

He _had _dreamt of this.

Just barely able to stifle a groan of pleasure, he turned towards Kuroko. For a beat, the lights of a passing car filtered through the windows of the gym, momentarily casting a flash of light across his teammate's face. Kagami glimpsed wetly glistening lips and mildly flushed cheeks under unruly strands of light blue, and, just before the light faded; large eyes filled with hazy, startlingly intense _want_, gazing up at him.

"Fuck it," Kagami cursed lowly under his breath, feeling reason slip between his fingers. The beast within was stirring, and something told him that was what Kuroko had wanted all along, but he was really past caring.

Roughly, he yanked his teammate close by grabbing his neck, kissing him with deep, desperately pent-up want. As though he had been waiting for it, Kuroko eagerly complied, parting his lips willingly to meet his tongue with his own, hot and wet and marked by the tint of vanilla. His hand was still down his pants, stroking in a purposefully slow manner, driving the redhead practically insane with need.

Kagami's fingers trembled as he finally allowed them to wander as they liked, the aching tingles diffusing into small explosions of heat under his hands. _I'm touching him._ It was heavenly. The feel of treading his fingers through silky locks of blue hair, straying down a slender back to slither in and under his t-shirt; just a little bit too impatiently, too shakily, too fervently.

The smaller boy's skin was seamless and warm to the touch, his chest rising in shallow breaths and vibrating with the beats of his heart.

_Wh-what?_

Kagami reluctantly broke the kiss. His brain was temporarily forced into active mode as it picked up on this wondrous little detail, the absolutely inconceivable fact that Kuroko's heart was beating so hard and fast—for him. He could feel his own heart swelling inexplicably at the realisation, and primal urges fully awakening, roaring in consent.

Mindlessly, he thrust his hand down Kuroko's loosely fitting pants, finding the boy as desperately hot and straining as himself, and it was so senselessly satisfying it was all he could do not come on the spot. His shadow emitted a muffled yelp at the sudden action, and buried his little face into his shoulder, but arched into the touch all the same. Kagami almost whimpered in delight, helplessly triggered by this bluntly adorable reaction.

Despite the fact that this was the first time he had ever touched another boy, he was no stranger to the act in itself, mind, and mimicking Kuroko's movements turned out to be disturbingly easy. He touched his teammate in the same manner he was being touched, slowly at first, before the deliberate strokes inevitably turned into shorter, faster ones. Kagami tried to stifle his quickened breathing by hiding his face in Kuroko's mess of silky hair. His other hand was unconsciously clutching the back of his shadow's t-shirt, twisting the fabric into a hard knot.

The other boy's quiet breathing was evolving into hitched, shallow pants and muffled moans—_please let everyone be sleeping deep as_ _hell_—and the puffs of hot air against his neck set flames to Kagami's remaining restraint. Somewhere, he desperately wanted it to last longer, for the wondrous surges of heat to be ever-lasting, but he knew it was futile. The sensations were overpowering. There was not a part of him able to withstand the warmth any longer, not a single cell in his body ready to put up a fight. Frankly, he could do nothing but submit to the rhythm of their hands and the earth-shattering pleasure coursing through his veins.

"Fuck, Kuroko—I'm..." he whispered throatily into his shadow's hair, unable to string together a more eloquent warning as his hand movements turned jerky.

"Me...nnngh... too..."

The soft, indistinct utterance of shaky words against his neck tipped the scales. Kagami shut his eyes, feeling his entire body tense up and—_oh my fucking god_—mind-numbing heat shot through him, setting every fraction of his being ablaze with immense pleasure. He came; violently, uncontrollably, harder than he had ever come before, spraying hotly over Kuroko's hand and stomach.

The other boy trembled, and latched on to his neck, biting down hard, although Kagami could barely feel it. His head was swimming, his body numb and he was only vaguely aware of the small, drawn-out moan Kuroko let out before he reached his climax too, adding to the sticky mess between them.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Don't move._

_Don't think. _

Kagami's mind was a lacuna, and he found the blankness blissful. Although distantly mindful he would need to kick start his brain eventually, he could not be bothered. Not yet. He needed to rest in the moment for a little longer. Kuroko was still so very close to him, head still resting against his shoulder, and breathing slowly, just a little bit unevenly, against his skin. Something like instinct urged Kagami to wrap his arms around his teammate's small back and simply breathe in the scent of vanilla for the span of a heartbeat.

Someone gave a loud snore on the other side of the room and the redhead tensed immediately, effectively yanked out of his daze. Reality was filtering through his mind, cutting like a knife at his consciousness, along with the horrible misgiving someone might have _heard_ them. That little suspicion weighed significantly heavier than the sense of panic he should be drowning in, seeing what had just happened.

_Should? _

It dawned on Kagami that he was not half as bothered by _that_—that thing he had done with Kuroko—as he logically should be. The fluttery warmth in his chest was much more prominent, for some reason.

"Kagami-kun made a mess," Kuroko commented in a low voice, stirring within his arms a little awkwardly, obviously referring to the sticky wetness between them.

"Me?! The fuck, Kuroko, you as well—" Kagami burst in immediate fury, before recalling their predicament and quickly hushing down.

"The dragon lord... will crush them..." Hyuuga mumbled, turning in his sleep again.

Kagami forced himself to stay silent, gritting his teeth as his heart pounded hard in alarm. Kuroko appeared unfazed however, as he sat up, wriggling out of his t-shirt and calmly cleaned himself up with the piece of clothing, before crawling out of the covers.

_Huh?_

"What are you doing?" Kagami whispered before he could stop himself, feeling strangely crestfallen.

"I'm going back to my futon," Kuroko deadpanned, tilting his head slightly to the side. "It's really too cramped here."

Kagami stared at him, thrown.

"Goodnight then, Kagami-kun."

Leaning in on his hands, Kuroko lowered his head and placed a little kiss on his teammate's forehead, before rocking back on his heels and standing up. The notions of what doubtlessly was to become quite the atrocious bed-head were evident even in the darkness, strands of messy hair sticking out in every possible direction. Then, within a blink of an eye, his small silhouette had submerged into the shadows.

_The hell?_

Kagami cursed inwardly, exasperatedly rubbing his temples.

"Then don't come here in the first place, damnit," he muttered half-heartedly under his breath, using his own t-shirt to clean up as well, before pulling up the covers and rolling over on his stomach. The frustration and the butterfly wings were giving way for heavy exhaustion. It seemed sleep would not elude him any longer, at least.

"...and do something about that head of yours," Kagami whispered tiredly into the pillow, before his brain finally switched off and he drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Frustration of the Panther

**A/N**: This part contains rather heavy references to '_Kisses are a better fate'_ (Kiss 010 in particular, indirectly also Kiss 012). You'll be perfectly able to enjoy this without reading it, though. In case you should be bothered by certain unexplained details however; I advise you to go there for the background story :]

* * *

**. . .**

~Frustration of the Panther~

(the first part)

* * *

"I'm horny," Aomine declared flatly, eyes fixed on the blurry city landscape passing outside the train's window, not really seeing it.

"Aominecchi..." Kise coughed, looking mildly apprehensive as he glanced around the car. Apart from the two of them, there were a dozen passengers scattered about the seats, some of whom were casting them startled looks. The blond was smiling apologetically at various people as he spoke through the corner of his mouth, in a significantly lower voice. "Don't say that in such an off-handed manner..."

"What. I am," Aomine said in a bored tone. He could care less whether someone heard him or not. He was stating the truth.

Kise heaved a small sigh, a look of defeat on his face as he leaned back in his seat.

"You're so blunt, Aominecchi," he smiled vaguely, crossing his arms across his chest; clearly waiting for a continuation of sorts. "Alright. I hear you."

"That's all really," Aomine huffed with finality, turning his gaze towards the window again.

"If that's the case," the blond mused, ignoring the gesture. "I think I know what it is Aominecchi needs. It just so happens, I know this bunch of really nice girls, and we're all going for karaoke this coming..."

"Not interested," Aomine interjected blandly.

"Huh? Won't you at least listen 'til the end? One of them is seriously... eh, you know," Kise paused. "Your type."

Aomine glanced at Kise, picking up on the implication in his tone and the expectant twinkle in his eyes. That piece of information would usually force a grin to his face and heat to his loins but as it was he felt oddly devoid of emotion.

"I don't feel like it," he shrugged, being completely truthful.

The slightest of scowls danced over Kise's chiselled features.

"Is that so," he mumbled, a little dejectedly. He tapped a finger against his chin, appearing somewhat thoughtful for an instant, before his eyes suddenly widened. Enthusiastically, he seized his schoolbag, and rummaged through the contents, in search for what appeared to be a magazine, which he held up in front of Aomine's face.

"Then what about this?" he smiled with the air of Father Christmas pulling out an extra large gift from his sack. "I received it yesterday on a photo shot, but it's not like I really want it. It's special edition, though! Ten pages and the centrespread—all Horihata Mai! I'll give it to you for free!"

Aomine glanced cursorily at the cover, taking note of the lightly dressed cover girl who was supposedly the girl of his dreams. It was true that this seemed to be quite an extraordinary copy. Humming, he reached for magazine, and idly flipped through the pages. There was indeed a satisfactory amount of smooth skin and laces and pouty lips and boobs plastered over those pages. Still, his eyes felt tired. The thrill he would usually feel at the prospect of owning something like this was conspicuously absent.

He stuffed the magazine into his bag, and catching glimpse of Kise's expectant smile, he offered a lazy "thanks" before leaning back in the seat, gaze returning to the hazy scenes passing outside the window.

"That's all? I had expected you to be a little more enthusiastic about this!" Kise scowled, voice wavering between disbelief and disappointment.

"What?" Aomine shrugged noncommittally. "I am... I'll read it when I get home." He could see Kise stare at him out of the corner of his eye, amber eyes widened in what appeared to be honest alarm.

"Seriously. What's wrong with you Aominecchi?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow, casting the Kaijou player a vaguely exasperated glance, but did not bother to answer. It did not seem to faze Kise however, as he continued to talk, chewing pensively at his lower lip.

"I don't get it... Hasn't Mai-chan always been Aominecchi's favourite?"

Aomine kept quiet, half-heartedly hoping the utterly disinterested face he was making would discourage the blond from asking anything further. He realised that speaking his mind had presumably been sort of a miscalculation on his part in the first place.

The train screeched to a halt, and more passengers filed in through the automatic doors. This was a busy line. Before his stop, Aomine knew he would in all likelihood be standing, uncomfortably pressed together with the rest of the crowd. He sighed inwardly. He was already getting sick of this.

Beside him, Kise _had_ lapsed into silence, unusually and strangely enough. In fact, it was so incongruous, the blue-haired teen unwillingly found himself turning his gaze towards the model again. He immediately wished he could reverse that small act.

Kise was looking ominously enlightened all of a sudden; his eyes hidden behind a curtain of gold and something like a knowing smile splitting his face.

"Unless..." he said at length.

"What?" Aomine scowled.

"Unless," Kise repeated, shaking the hair out of his forehead in a purposefully dramatic manner as he flicked his cell phone open, holding it up in front of the other boy. "It has something to do with _this_."

Aomine stared at the display. It showed a somewhat blurry photo of two people standing under an umbrella. _So?_ He had no idea what in the hell it was supposed to mean.

"The fuck is this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kise rolled his eyes.

"Obviously, it's you—Aominecchi! Don't you see?" he urged, shaking the phone impatiently as though that would serve to refresh Aomine's memory.

Eyebrow twitching, Aomine turned his eyes back to the screen, surveying it a little more closely. The black canopy hid the faces of the people in the picture, and it was rather dark, so he could not really tell who was beneath it. At closer inspection however, he did recognise his own sneakers, as well as those of another, notoriously tall boy.

Aomine felt a stab of inexplicable agitation.

"It's you _and_ Kagamicchi, right?" Kise inquired eagerly, tilting his head to the side.

"Ah, I s'pose," Aomine offered absently, crossing his arms behind his head as he leant back against the train window. Suddenly, it was hard focusing on anything but the memories of that event—taking place just after the photo had been taken, most likely.

He could not count the times his mind had taken the trip back to that afternoon in the rain. As per usual, fragments and bits of the overwhelming sensations rolled over him. There was a new twinge in his chest as he recalled the strong hands pulling him in, towards unyielding lips and the taste of rain and blood and fire.

"_I suppose_?" Kise repeated incredulously, lowering the phone finally. "So, it's like that then."

Aomine shrugged anew, giving Kise a dull look. The blond seemed thoroughly taken aback by his lack of reaction. Aomine knew that he was waiting for him to just snap out of it and go on the complete defensive already, but he could honestly not be bothered. It was vaguely amusing, the look of mild disbelief on the Kaijou player's face as he looked from the phone to his former teammate.

"Why're you so damn surprised for, you idiot? Wasn't it you who said it first?" Aomine asked phlegmatically, stretching his arms over his head. Damn, he just wanted to get home and sleep already. Eat something. Jerk off. Sleep.

Kise blinked.

"I—I did," he agreed, slowly. "I just didn't think Aominecchi would confirm it like that," he then added in an earnest tone.

"Confirm what, now?"

The question fell on deaf ears as Kise went on, something like elation colouring his voice now.

"One might not think so, but I've got a spotless sense for this kind of things!"

Aomine cast him an irritated glance.

"What kind?"

"_This_ kind," the blond nodded wisely, brandishing the phone display once more. "The reason you're all whiny and sexually frustrated—one might say, too."

"Shut up," Aomine growled, inexplicably annoyed. Not because Kise was dangerously close to hitting the mark, mind.

"I'm finally getting to the source of your troubles and you want me to shut up? You're being unreasonable, Aominecchi," Kise complained, tone turning vaguely accusing as he frowned at his former teammate. "I just wanna help!"

"I never said I needed your help, damnit," Aomine replied darkly as he cast the display a last look. "And why the hell is that your wallpaper?"

"Why?" Kise asked, a look of genuine incredulity passing over his face. "Because it's beautiful, of course. I mean, sure it's a bit dark and all, but you have to take the rain into consideration, and the sort of mystique it gives to the overall picture..."

Aomine draped an arm over his face in exasperation.

"Please. Forget I ever asked."

The train was approaching another stop, slowly rolling in at the station where a disturbingly big crowd was waiting at the platform. Kise did not look up. He was preoccupied with his phone, presumably texting, as his fingers moved over the buttons with the speed of freaking lightning. Aomine looked between the Kaijou player and the boarding passengers with an increasing degree of disinterest. He was about to zone out completely, when his eyes picked up on a crimson flash.

Amidst the faceless crowd, the grey dullness of people; red sparkled. An instant pang of excitement set Aomine's heart in overdrive. Something achingly fierce gripping hold of his senses with a force so consuming, that for the split of a second, his entire body tensed up. His breath hitched in his throat.

_The thrill._

Kagami Taiga was looking predictably annoyed as he pressed in through the automatic doors. Besides the fact that he was at least one head taller than everyone else, his flaming hair and fiery eyes set him apart from the rest of the passengers, his sheer presence as illuminating as any fire to Aomine.

The Seirin player had not taken notice of them yet, but that was about to change.

"Oh, speaking of the devil," Kise smiled, looking up from his phone."Kagamicchi! Over here!" he called out, waving merrily at the Seirin player.

Kagami turned his head, and frowned in instant irritation upon spotting the two former Teikou players at the seats on the other side of the car. That, too, was so like him. Aomine could feel his pulse picking up a ridiculous pace as he watched Kagami reluctantly approach them, making his way through the crowd with a look of ill-concealed agitation written all over his face.

A grin tugged at the corner of Aomine's mouth. He hardly noticed Kise getting to his feet all of the sudden.

"I just realised, this is me!" his former teammate exclaimed happily, heaving his school bag over his shoulder. In the next moment, he was at the doors, making quite the show out of jumping off the train, just before the doors closed. Quite a few female train passengers were _'oooh'_-ing appreciatively.

For a moment, the power forwards of Touou and Seirin both watched Kise, standing on the platform and waving enthusiastically at them, a grin plastered all over his face and lips moving—although there was no way in hell they could hear what he was saying.

Two pairs of eyebrows twitched in unison.

"That idiot, it's not even his stop," Aomine muttered, getting to his feet in order to offer his seat to an old lady. She smiled thankfully up at him as she sat down, saying something about how well-behaved the youth of today was. He shrugged awkwardly, moving closer to the window, where a certain redhead already happened to be standing.

Kagami was staring at him, somewhat avidly. Within his gaze there was some kind of emotion Aomine had not really seen before, swirling intensely within the crimson, and he appeared almost—thoughtful?

How unordinary.

How unsettling.

"What?"

"Nothing," Kagami huffed in response, averting his gaze as Aomine grabbed hold of a strap just next to him when the train jerked into motion once again.

"Nothing my ass, you looked strange just now," Aomine argued, unable to keep the frustration at not being able to understand Kagami's expression out of his voice.

"What the hell do you care," the other teen muttered, stubbornly fixing his gaze at some random spot outside the window. "Why do I have to keep running into you everywhere, anyway."

Aomine was torn between annoyance and amusement as he started to pick up on the familiar signs in Kagami's behaviour. _The rude bastard is bothered._ Realising it somehow soothed his uncomfortably racing heart, coaxing a thrilling sense of anticipation forward instead; as well as his deeply dominating self.

"Now now, Kagami," he murmured, voice dropping on its own. "Don't be like that when you know you like it." He was leaning in closer to the Seirin player as he spoke, although the distance between them was already close to non-existing, courtesy of the high amount of passengers pressing in around them.

"Shut up," Kagami ground out warningly, flashing red eyes turning his way again. "And don't get so damn close, bastard."

Aomine stared at the other boy for a beat, taking in the defiant stance and the mild blush which was flecking his neck quite adorably, only just visible above the collar of his school uniform. The most sinful sort of elation flickered through his chest at the sight. Aomine grinned wickedly.

"Hmmm? Why? Does it bother you?" he drawled, intentionally moving even closer so that their legs were brushing. He could see Kagami's knuckles whiten as he gripped the strap above harder. "It's not like I can do something about it anyway," he continued, a careful amount of disinterest applied to his tone. "It's too damn crowded. You'll just have to bear with it for now."

The train was coming to another stop, and as more passengers filed in, Aomine's words were perfectly emphasized. He had to shift to make space, which gave him the excuse to strategically position himself in front of the redhead, who had his back pressed against the window now, looking increasingly alarmed.

"Tch, that's bullshit," Kagami growled under his breath. "You could just move to the other side of the car, right? Why this spot of all..."

"Ah, but that'd be bothersome," Aomine interjected lackadaisically. "Besides, why should I? So could you, if that's what you want."

Kagami glared daggers at him, expectedly infuriated.

"I was here first, damnit. It's my spot. You move, you jerk."

Aomine could barely contain a laugh, endeared and aroused at the same time at the blatant childishness in Kagami's tone. His own anger was all but a fleeing memory at this point. Chuckling lowly, he ignored the demand by simply moving an inch closer; an ungodly inch erasing the last bit of distance between them in a totally indecent manner. Not that anyone would notice; the car was too full of people huddling together in different states of awkward for anyone to especially think of the two teenage boys bickering at the window.

"H-hey...!" Kagami protested at the new, all sorts of improper, proximity. He attempted to move away but was prevented from doing so by the density of the crowd—and Aomine. Putting a hand against the window next to the red-haired boy and leaning in further, the Touou Ace placed his mouth purposely close to his ear.

"Don't move," he commanded lowly, relishing at the subsequent tremble in Kagami's body. He felt it all with blissful clarity, the warmth of the other's skin through the layers of fabric, the firmness of his muscled chest and legs as they pressed close. And, that telltale sign of lust none of them was able to conceal at this point; something wondrously hard pressing against his thigh.

"Sorry, Kagami," he continued lazily, breathing his words over Kagami's reddening ear. "Truth is, even if there was something I could do—I really don't feel like it."

The redhead emitted a muffled groan of sorts, so low Aomine just barely heard it, but offered no further words of protest. Rather he appeared to be reluctantly accepting his fate as the Touou player could feel him shift slightly, so that his arousal brushed against his in a mindlessly debauched sort of way.

Aomine bit his lip, hoping Kagami would not notice just how good that made him feel as he inconspicuously ground into the other boy with a little bit more force. It was positively head-spinning. Grinning in delight, he discreetly snaked his free arm behind the redhead's back, sliding it in under the gakuran and shirt to touch the warm skin of his lower back.

So surprisingly soft.

So unsurprisingly taut.

He just could not help himself.

He insouciantly moved his hand downwards, placed it upon the Seirin player's ass and squeezed lightly. Kagami immediately tensed and tried to squirm away from the touch, eyes darting around the car in visible panic, but Aomine just tightened his grip, continuing the playful groping in an almost curious manner. Kagami's buttocks really were enticingly firm and round, he noted absently. (The subsequent question would be when he started to get aroused by this type of body, but rational thinking was not really part of his essence at the moment.)

"Bastard, stop it," Kagami hissed, distress prickling his voice. He had ceased his squirming however, seemingly understanding it would only serve to draw the attention of other passengers. No one was looking their way though, Aomine distantly observed. Not that it really made a difference; the amount he cared if someone saw them was rather close to zero.

"I told you already, I don't feel like it," he mumbled under his breath, allowing himself a glance at Kagami's face as he drew back slightly. He was met with the expected flames of defiance, although heavily overshadowed by botheration; if his deeply flushed cheeks were anything to go by. Embarrassment flickered within angry eyes, laced with something like mindless _lust_.

Yes, it was there. In the burning pools of red glittered the hazy want with overpowering clarity, mirroring that of his own so very well. Aomine was riding high on that look alone. His cock twitched. Somewhere, he realised that he felt a little too good. That he probably should step back—_about now_—in order not to make a complete mess of things. So to speak.

And yet, there was no helping it. Really. As the train rail curved and the masses moved with the force of the motion, what had started out as highly intentional grinding turned into the inevitable kind. Aomine could feel his own cheeks go hot, not in embarrassment, mind, but with the rising need to get off.

In order to save himself some face, he shifted so that his knee pressed in between Kagami's legs, escaping some of the insufferably sweet friction while cutting the other boy no slack whatsoever. Brilliant move. He could feel Kagami tremble again, and, assumingly unconsciously, rub his hardness against his leg in a fashion the blue-haired teen put down as plainly wanton.

_Oh for fuck's sake._

For the span of heartbeat, Aomine agonized. He had this feeling he might have been getting himself into something he could not fully control. As it was, he thought he might be capable of doing something pretty much socially unacceptable in a crowded train in the middle of the afternoon.

Someone staggered into them as the train came to another jerky halt, pushing Aomine slightly to the side, and before he realised what was happening, Kagami had shrugged him off rather roughly. Aomine remained rooted to the spot for a confounded moment, staring at the redhead's back as he pushed his way towards the doors and pressed the 'open' button. He was suddenly strangely aware of his heart's uneven rhythm, pounding so vigorously it was probably bruising his ribcage. There was a sense of coldness; an echoing distance between him and the fire, and he hated it. He really, really hated it.

Kagami's voice cut through the crowd and his chest.

"Oi, why are you standing around for, idiot? We're getting off." He cast the Touou player an impatient glare over his shoulder as he spoke, pink cheeks spectacularly incompatible with his glowering expression.

Aomine's heart made another painful leap; but for different reasons this time.

His long-awaited rival had this way of surprising him just when he thought he had figured him out; over and over again. For a moment of complete stupidity just there, he had forgotten that Kagami Taiga was not the type to follow normal predictions. As he exited the train now, following the sparkle of red hair and broad shoulders through the crowd at the station, Aomine remembered exactly why it was he was so forcefully attracted to him.

* * *

**extra self-indulgent author's note**: I'd love comments on the story so far, what you guys like/don't like and what you'd like to see more of. Your words do ignite the little flame of inspiration within me, very often.


	3. Frustration of the Panther ll

**A/N**: vague reference to the fitting room kiss (Kiss #006)

* * *

~Frustration of the Panther~

(the second part)

* * *

Kagami's apartment was large.

Scanning the rooms absent-mindedly, Aomine took notice of how clean and neat it was. That admittedly surprised him a bit. (Not half as much as the fact the Seirin player had actually brought him here, though.)

_This lucky bastard lives alone, hnn. _

Aomine casually leaned back against the hallway wall, crossing his arms over his chest as he regarded Kagami habitually stepping out of his shoes, dropping his schoolbag and walking into the kitchen area. A predatory grin stretched at the corners of his mouth.

_How convenient._

"We're doing it, then?" he drawled, enjoying the evident way in which the redhead's shoulders tensed at his voice.

"I'm thirsty," he mumbled evasively, and without turning around he pulled out a bottle of pocari from the fridge, unscrewing the cap somewhat fumblingly. Aomine raised his eyebrows. Were his hands shaking? Amusedly, he watched Kagami take a few deep draughts of the sports drink, pointedly keeping his back to him.

_Why're you getting all bothered now, you idiot. It's too late for that. _

It was such an exhilarating thing, still. Aomine pushed off the wall slowly, and sauntered up to the other boy in a purposely languid manner, heart picking up in pace with each step.

"Oi, where's the hospitality?" he prompted lowly, stopping only just behind Kagami's stiff frame, so close he could smell the hint of grape and _Kagami_, whatever the hell that was. The raw scent of fire he had come to associate with the Seirin Ace was undecipherable. "I am your guest now, am I not?"

He could hear Kagami inhale deeply as he lowered the bottle, and turned to face him. Caution was clearly reflected in his gaze, but also something Aomine recognised as determination. His eyes had taken on that deeper shade of crimson, darkly shining as they fixed on him, just like they would on the basketball court.

Unyielding goddamn perfection.

"What do you want?" Kagami demanded, voice low but steady.

Aomine startled a little inwardly. He was pretty sure about what he—and his cock—wanted in this now. It sort of pissed him off Kagami would ask after he had brought him here. There was also an unwelcome feeling of confusion triggered by that demand, about the _reasons_ for that want. It lingered in his mind for the shortest of moments before he shrugged it off, putting it down as bothersome.

_I don't freaking care right now._

"D'you really have to ask, Kagami?" he droned, offering the other boy his laziest smile. "I want a good fuck, obviously."

_Entertain me._

"Pervert," Kagami huffed and closed the fridge door behind him, red orbs hidden by dark eyelashes for a beat as he looked down the floor. "Should've known you'd go and say that."

"If you knew, then what the hell did you bring me here for? You fucking want it, too," Aomine said darkly. He was itching to reach out and tilt Kagami's chin upwards, force him to look at him and kiss the bastard bloody, but he settled with placing his hands on either side of him, palms flat against the cool surface on the fridge as he leaned in close to his ear. "Drop the goddamn act already, Kagami. "

Momentarily, Aomine could sense the heat emanating from Kagami's very skin, and marvelled at it. Then, he received a violent push to his chest, and was forced to take a step backwards to steady himself, vaguely surprised; greatly excited. His arms fell to his sides.

_Animalistic strength. _

"Don't tell me what to do," the redhead muttered under his breath, eyes flashing dangerously as he finally glanced up at Aomine from under his bangs. His voice was bone-chillingly deep. "I hate it."

A shiver rushed along Aomine's spine.

Naturally, he had imagined numerous possible outcomes of this little encounter between him and the Seirin power forward. Countless more or less dirty images of what would take place once they reached their destination had been raining down his inner world since he exited that damn train—and were still doing so.

However, none of them quite included this.

Kagami took him by surprise by grabbing the collar of his jacket and yanking him back in, smashing their mouths together. Although slightly taken aback, Aomine did not dislike it, nor did he mull it over for any longer period of time. He much rather got himself completely wound up in the instant, all-consuming heat that the kiss brought about.

Because to be perfectly honest, those Kagami-induced flames licking at his insides were paradoxically well versed in the art of eliminating the sparks of resistance. He just wanted to appease his bolting heart and tingling skin for the moment. He was being pushed backwards, into the kitchen counter, by strong arms and hot lips—and he complied. Again, his body did not seem to mind this sort of rough treatment at all.

On the contrary, he was pulled between fascination and senseless arousal. As per usual, there was no fucking telling what Kagami might be doing next, what violent emotion would taint his face and overtake his actions in the following second, and it just set Aomine on fire; that non-predictable part of him. In that sense, Kagami was oddly similar to Tetsu, he realised dazedly. Somehow, that thought thoroughly delighted him.

He allowed it to happen.

He let Kagami's hot tongue in, to lavishly lick and swirl over his teeth, and roll against his, leaving behind the taste of sheer tingly-hot want and the light trace of grapefruit. He let the redhead touch him as he pleased, melting under the unrelenting touch. Something about those large, warm hands gripping his neck and tugging his hair with too much force had every fibre of his being screaming for attention.

It was odd, although he could tell Kagami was not overly used to this, he found this impatient kind of touch glorious. It suggested Kagami acted on instinct above anything else, and it felt so simple and indefinitely _dangerous_ to be under his hands. Aomine made a hazy note of how arousing he found that fact—and how fucked up that probably made him—only to cease thinking the moment Kagami's fingers abruptly changed their course and slid under his shirt.

_Hot hot hot._

He allowed it all.

Needless to say, it was very different to what he previously had been experiencing when it came to this kind of thing. Under normal circumstances, with one girl or another, he would be the one doing the touching, briefly. Then he would do his thing, be consequently physically sated, followed by_ "I never said we're going out,_" the predictable sobbing (or the occasional slap), and—the inevitable goodbye.

Simple as that.

No one had kissed him like this before. No one had touched him like this. No one had ever pulled this fervidly on his jacket, all but ripping it from his shoulders in order to get it out of the way. Aomine shrugged it off willingly, and while he was at it he pulled his shirt over his head as well, letting both pieces of clothing fall unceremoniously to the kitchen floor.

The redhead drew back for a beat, brow deeply furrowed and sharp eyes hungrily wandering over the expanse of his chest. Aomine could barely repress a mad grin from rupturing through. That stare had him so hot, sizzling to the core of his bones. Before he had the chance to tell Kagami so, he was being kissed again. He was being kissed completely fucking breathless and pushed harder against the countertop simultaneously—and he really should be a little bit more bothered about that, no?

Aomine did not know any longer. He was only making out with this fierce-eyed idiot and it was admittedly better than any sex he had ever had. His spine was like half-petrified by all the violent shivers shaking it, and he was more than ready. He was rock hard, in fact. Mindlessly, he tugged at the Seirin player's gakuran, forcing it off, as well. He wanted skin-to-skin. Off with the damn shirt, too.

Kagami complied with a muffled groan, discarding his shirt and jacket and stood before him in only his school uniform trousers, chest heaving in synch with his slightly uneven breathing. The act had ruffled his hair a bit and dark red strands were falling messily down his forehead. Aomine bit his own lip, hard. The sight tickled the memory of that time he had walked in on the Seirin Ace in the fitting rooms, which brought about another pang of arousal. He had looked exactly like this.

_Gorgeous bastard. _

Memory fragments scattered as Kagami leaned back in and attacked his neck, mercilessly kissing and biting his way along the sensitive skin of his neckline while grinding into him rather forcefully. The friction it created was damn delicious. Hands hardly gripping the edges of the kitchen counter and head tilted backwards, Aomine let out a drawn-out, unembarrassed groan of appreciation. No. No one had ever tried taking him on like this before.

_Why, it's only you._

He glanced down at Kagami through half-lidded eyes, rather dizzy with lust; when he spotted it. On the other boy's neck, just under that bloody necklace with the ring, on the right side, was something he had not seen before—a small, crescent red mark. Aomine narrowed his eyes, a surge of indefinite agitation rolled over him.

That was a freaking _bite_mark.

"Oi, Kagami, what the hell's this?"

He jabbed a finger at the mark, causing the redhead to startle and look up at him, bewildered and blatantly annoyed.

"Huh? The fuck are you on about all of a sudden?"

Aomine tried not to linger at the alluring sight that was Kagami's lips, slightly parted as he drew breath somewhat shakily. He stared fixedly into his red eyes instead, recognising the increasing amount of wariness fleeting within them.

"Who did it?" he demanded, although he had no doubts at all about the identity of the offender.

"What are you—" Kagami began, irritation carved into his furrowed brow as he straightened up. Then, something like sudden realisation flickered in his eyes and softened his face. He averted his gaze, cheeks taking on a deep shade of red. "Damnit," he cursed, awkwardly rubbing his neck. "It's nothing. I didn't notice him doing it, even."

Aomine huffed amusedly.

"Tetsu, hnn," he drawled, leaning in closer to inspect the mark. "That bastard."

The goddamn déjà-vu. Somehow, Aomine felt like smiling, and it took some effort to keep his expression indolent. He should have known. That little devil would only stay still for so long. It was somewhat vexing he always seemed to be one step ahead though.

"I-I didn't... I mean, he didn't..." Kagami stuttered slightly now, refusing to look at Aomine as he searched for words and failed miserably. "It was not like I could do something about it, anyways, and, you know... Ah. Fuck it..." he trailed off exasperatedly.

"Hmm? I didn't quite get that... Do something about what? What exactly did you do, if I may ask?" Aomine urged in a low voice, struggling to keep his tone somewhat icy for his own amusement; knowing full well it would serve to further unsettle Kagami.

"I didn't do—nothing! Bastard, what is to you, even..?" Kagami snarl-mumbled, unable to keep the trembles from his voice as Aomine leaned in anew, and ran his tongue over the little mark.

"Tetsu will tell me if I ask him, you know. You might as well spill it, Kagami," he murmured softly against his skin, purposely breathing over his ear while pressing closer to his solid, warm chest. The redhead's fists clenched and unclenched but he did not push him away.

"We... just..." he began haltingly, voice faltering for a moment. Aomine heard him inhale shakily before he continued, in a low and gruff—yet strangely small—voice. "We just touched."

_Touched. _

For a spiralling moment, Aomine imagined just what had been going on between Tetsu and his flame-eyed rival, and a wave of heavy excitement passed over him. His fingers tingled. He smirked, knowing he had gone all dark eyes and mindless desire but he could not stop it any longer.

The switch was so irrevocably turned on.

"Well, then," he said flatly, pulling Kagami roughly by the arm in the direction of the living room. The redhead looked very dazed, but did not resist as he was being dragged along. Aomine used the momentum to his advantage, forcibly pushing him down on the first suitable furniture he came across, which happened to be the sofa in front of the TV.

"Now touch _me_," he commanded hoarsely, agilely climbing on top of the other boy.

"What the hell?!"

Kagami, shaken back to his senses by the sudden action, was evidently conflicted about this new position. Aomine could tell the redhead was having troubles deciding whether to push him the fuck off or not. Smiling wickedly, pulse racing in ecstasy, he leaned over the other boy's lying form, taking in tense muscles and angry eyes.

"Easy now, tiger," he mumbled huskily, probably failing to conceal the peculiar lust-flecked affection he felt towards Kagami in that very now. He also failed to care. "To be perfectly honest, I've been dying to do this kind of shit with you..." He spoke while unzipping his own fly, closely regarding Kagami's face as the redhead gazed downwards, following the movements of his hand with burning eyes, colour rising to his cheeks as he watched him pull out his straining erection.

A second floated by, perhaps two, in the trembling absence of sound (though Aomine heard the thunder of his own heart so well he would hardly classify it as silence; nonetheless no one spoke or moved). Then, Kagami's eyes flickered up to meet his for a hazy beat, and Aomine drowned in the colour of lava and the angry-frustrated-_what-the-fuck-do-you-think-you're-doing_ kind of stare. Aomine braced himself, expecting a shove or a kick or a slap even. He was frankly taken unawares by the altogether different type of violence Kagami chose to employ.

A strong hand reached for his neck and savagely pulled him down, into an ardent, hard kiss. The other hand surprisingly obliged to Aomine's demand, long fingers wrapping around him a little hesitantly, but impatient all the same. Aomine could not refrain from groaning into the kiss as Kagami fumbled with his dick, a callous thumb momentarily (and presumably accidentally) rubbing the tip; just the way he liked it. Then, the Seirin player started to tentatively move his hand, stroking him slowly, and Aomine's existence diffused into nothing but raw nerve endings, falling, _crashing_, downwards. He highly suspected Kagami had no freaking clue about it—but his fingers were damn _deft._

In order not to explode right then and there, Aomine bit down hard on Kagami's lower lip, which earned him a sharp bite in return. Somewhat thankful, as the pain scattered the urgent heat coiling in his stomach for the moment, he rejoiced at the coppery tang of blood. _Distraction, distraction, distraction, _he repeated feverishly within his mind, while nipping playfully at the tiger's lips, seeking beguilement in the kiss.

_Distract me._

Determined to shift focus from his over-excited member, Aomine latched on to Kagami's neck, licking and biting at the soft, all nicely smelling skin. Of course, it had a sweet reverse kind of effect. Ultimately, the shivers running through Kagami as Aomine scraped his teeth along his neckline, accompanied by throaty moans, did nothing to reduce the pleasant tension in his lower regions. And why the hell would it? The Touou player cursed inwardly.

_A handjob and I'm on the freaking verge of total bliss? Seriously. _

This was not the way it was supposed to go. He was not supposed to be so insanely turned on he could barely string two thoughts together; it defied his original intention which was—what, exactly? Once again, reason was slipping between his fingers and the part of him caring was becoming an elusive shadow, steadily diminishing in Kagami's light.

_And I don't give a fuck? Fine_.

So, Aomine let himself fall under the spell of his fingertips. In the end, he wanted nothing but to _touch_ the flaming source of heat that was Kagami Taiga. He went for it blankly, helplessly, needingly; unbuckling the other teen's belt and unbuttoning the trousers with nimble fingers. Kagami breathed heavily into his neck as he unabashedly slid his hand down his boxers, and grabbed his throbbing arousal.

Aomine hazily noted how smoothly hard and hot Kagami felt in his hand as he started to stroke him. It was not like he had an abundance of guys to compare with, (he had not really been in this predicament with any same-sex partners before), but he somehow knew this to be true anyway. Kagami was beautifully shaped and rather huge just about everywhere, was he not. He was just about to drop a more or less filthy comment on the matter, when he was being tugged downwards again, his mouth re-claimed and preoccupied by copper-tasting lips.

Briefly, Aomine let the other boy lead. Then, unable to withhold the primal urges parading within, he responded to the kiss more aggressively, engaging Kagami's tongue in the kind of flat out battle they were essentially all about. Kagami groaned into his mouth, immediately on the offense, and Aomine felt like his heart might detonate any second _for some reason_, and the same could definitely be said for his cock (reason less unclear.) He felt Kagami all over; tongue stroking, teeth nipping, fingers treading.

_Too... fucking... good._

Heat, the immense kind, was edging through Aomine at this point, but he did not feel like giving in so easily. Rather, he could not. He wanted more. More of the deep vibrant thrill wrapping around the core of his spine, pulsing hotly at the mere prospect of taking this a bit further, to control the wild tiger underneath him a little more.

Fervently, he tugged at Kagami's trousers and underwear, sliding them further down his thighs as the boy raised his hips a fraction. The view was threatening to do him in—the entire beauty that was a sexually excited, half-naked Kagami—but it also gave him better access to all of that, so it could not be helped.

He went for Kagami's neck once more, canines sinking in to the delicate skin, marking him—_for you to see, Tetsu—_lapping sinuously at the evidence of his small crime with a feeling of rising satisfaction. Kagami trembled under him, his hand gripping him harder for a vivacious moment, before resuming the strokes with a somewhat increased, deliberate speed.

_Holy shit._

Aomine shivered. The sense of urgency as heat coiled and curled inside him grew more prominent and he upped the tempo of his strokes as well, letting the other hand slide further down, tracing the insides of Kagami's taut thighs briefly before shamelessly letting it stray lower still...

As expected, Kagami tensed up at the suggestive touch; namely Aomine's fingers playfully stroking the area around his entrance. He could feel him stiffen, _everywhere_. To Aomine's immense relief/agony, Kagami let go off his cock, both hands moving to his chest, palms pressing upwards warningly.

"What the... hell... are you... doing?" the redhead demanded between ragged breaths. Aomine drew back to look at his face. He felt like melting. Kagami was no doubt trying his best to keep his expression defiant but to no avail. His flushed cheeks and all but blown-out pupils conveyed unmistakable _want_, simmering so, so close to the surface.

"It should be obvious, Kagami," Aomine replied in sultry murmur of sorts—his voice was a slave to his deep-in-the-gutter mind at this point. To emphasize his words, he slid one finger inside, and curled it tryingly against the hot smoothness of the internal walls.

Kagami groan-whimpered.

"_Hnnn_...fuck!"

"Oh? Like that?" Aomine mumbled, excited. "You're sort of lewd, Kagami." He raised an intrigued eyebrow as he looked down at Kagami. The redhead blushed more furiously under his stare, and averted his gaze by tilting his head sideways, stubbornly pressing his hands a little harder against the blue-haired teen's chest.

"Shut up," he muttered breathily. "I don't wanna hear that from you."

Grinning, Aomine curled his finger anew, sliding it deeper while rubbing the tip of Kagami's arousal simultaneously. His fingers got slick with pre-cum. Kagami tried to stifle a gasp, and failed in doing so, much to Aomine's delight. It was all intolerably sexy; watching Kagami writhe and moan under him, clearly wanting it so badly despite the sign of resistance the arms pushing against his chest were supposed to pose as.

Those beautifully muscular, strong, long arms.

Those_ shaking_ arms.

Aomine knew, the moment he brushed it softly, curiously—that he had found the right spot.

Kagami's arms were falling helplessly, to drape themselves over burning cheeks and glazed-over eyes and muffle a vibrant, low moan. _Adorable._ Aomine's head spun, and damn, he wanted to tell Kagami not to hide, but he realised he was too far gone to speak. Rationality was dwindling into sweet incoherence, and he knew only how to obey the desire of the blood pumping, rushing through him.

He stroked Kagami faster, harder and why was it, as he drove the other boy to the very edge of climax, he inevitably pushed himself along as well. It was as though Kagami's pleasure was transmitted through the tips of his fingers as they played over him, with him, in him and somehow, Aomine instinctively knew; knew just how to touch him in order to coax _that_ voice forward.

That low, throaty utterance which was almost a whimper—almost a plea.

"Oh, fuck... _hnnn_... why, st—... I'm..."

It was mind-splitting.

Although he knew he should not, Aomine watched Kagami intently through half-lidded eyes. He watched him drew nearer under his relentless touch, watched his abdominal muscles tense, his fists clench and facial expression turning almost pained as he bit down his on his lip so hard it broke, blood trickling along the sensual curve of his lower lip.

Non-hesitantly, sans ceasing the scrumptious touching, Aomine leaned in and lapped it up, his racing heart all but stopping dead at the heated response. It was as though their lips had been apart for too long; Kagami kissed him like he had been starving for it, reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck, and Aomine was overcome by deep, shockingly carnal desire.

"Fuck, I want you..." he breathed into the kiss, unsure how the words had even found their way out of his disarrayed brain, but it was all he could think, all he could feel.

And the world came apart.

Around Aomine's fingers, the heat tightened and convulsed. Kagami was lurching under him, lean muscles tensing up all over as he arched his hips against him, clawing at his back and shuddering, violently. Aomine's eyes widened. Hot liquid spluttered against his stomach and a shaky, _desperate_ moan of pleasure crashed against his eardrums, wiping out the last traces of resistance. He could not stop himself from reaching down to his own aching arousal and stroke it once, twice, _enough_.

Stunned, Aomine felt the tension within reaching its absolute peak, uncurling and pulsing through him mercilessly—_fuck, fuck, fuck, yes_— his vision going hazily bright as he came undone as well. The mind-numbing pleasure rolled over him with a force so consuming he lost track of his surroundings for a heartbeat, overwhelmed by the sheer delicious intensity of it all.

By the time Aomine's foggy brain was slowly starting to clear, he was more or less lying on top of Kagami, face buried in his neck, out of breath and dazedly aware of the fact he had pretty much lost it, right there.

And, that Kagami still smelled indefinitely good. He squeezed his eyes shut, momentarily drowning in the dizzying scent the redhead gave off. For some reason, his heart was still beating hard enough to possibly dent his ribcage. Under him, he could feel the other teen's chest vibrate against his, rising and falling with equally powerful heartbeats. His shaky breaths tickled Aomine's ear, hot puffs of air swivelling by. Screw it, Kagami had gone down before him (no mind it was a matter of nanoseconds) so it was all good.

"Oi. You're heavy," Kagami mumbled gruffly.

Aomine slowly got up on his elbows. Kagami was glowering under him, tousled hair falling over a slightly sweaty brow and intently ever-furrowed eyebrows. His lips looked unnaturally red, a little bruised, and very, very kissable. Aomine bit the inside of his lip, resisting the urge to attack them thoughtlessly.

"Hnn?" he smiled lazily. "Is that an actual complaint or an invite for another round?"

"What the fuck do you think? Exactly what it sounds like, dumbass!"

"So we're not doing it again, then?"

Kagami stared at him for a split-second.

"I didn't say that," he then muttered, gaze turning to fix at some random spot on the other side of the room. Tell-tale red was creeping up his temptingly exposed neck.

A wide, irrepressible grin split the blue-haired teen's face.

"That so? Well, if you really can't get enough of me, I guess I'll do you 'til you can't..."

Aomine's brilliantly sinful spur-of-the-moment suggestion was cut short by a low rumble and a subsequent shove against his chest, forceful enough to send him over the edge of the sofa—and so the Touou Ace found himself pathetically sprawled on the floor, back hurting and head spinning.

"The hell was that for?" he groaned, multi-coloured dots dancing across his vision as he squinted up at Kagami, who had pushed himself into a sitting position on the sofa, buckling up with somewhat shaky fingers.

"Don't spout such bullshit," he growled, and the intensity of his voice actually startled Aomine a little. He glimpsed the remnants of a blush flecking the redhead's cheeks, but he could not read the expression since his forehead was shadowed by a curtain of dark red hair, gaze hidden and inscrutable. "Isn't it the other way around?"

_Oh, well._

"Bull's eye," Aomine grinned, running a hand over his face.

Kagami shook his head slowly, and Aomine thought he saw something awfully similar to a smile forming under the shadows of his fringe, before he got to his feet.

"I'm taking a shower," he declared, lowly.

There was no need to process these words further.

Within a split second, Aomine was standing, felinely straightening his back. Primal reflexes. Blame them, and that roaring animal instinct of his, which he smelled all over his rival as well. He ran a hand through his hair, smiling, and not even bothering to properly zip up, he simply trudged after Kagami into the bathroom.

A low, vibrating sound, suspiciously close to a purr, reverberated in his chest.


End file.
